the_fames_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Id
Id is a simple planet covered in mostly water and is the main garden planet that the system is named for. Nautulan Archeologist have a theory that this is the last place the Aurora civilization made contact before their fall and dissappearance. Truly the ruins of the society on the landmasses and along the coasts are in greater repair than those found on planets in the dead cluster. The Idians are a race of semi-aquatic peoples that seems to have been evolved from some form of marine life to walk along the land. Most of their cities are situated along the coast and near major sources of water. It is thought that under the water are grander civilizations and the surface colonies are there just to protect the underwater civilizations from more violent rivalies in the past. The Idians/Idities (The Surface Dwellers) The Idian civilization is relatively peaceful and highly industrious. There are grand rivalries between communites usually in the form of build offs and getting the ancient technology in the ruins working for their communities. There are four major clans in the Idian civilization that serve as the major countries on the planet. The Wells are light blue/green and possess a max number of 12 thinner tentacles along their back and waist. They are most renowned for their interest into the ancient technology and seem to be the most technologically advanced of the Idian people. The Alenei are slightly red with pink swirls and patterns along their thicker skin. They have six tentacles along their backs. Their cities are build along the coastlines often with part of the city being within the water itself which lends credence that there society exist even if only a little beneath the waves. They are industrious and spend a lot more time creating their own mechanical wonders than salvaging the ruins. The Raels are the white/gray/black ruin explorers their skin is rubbery and slick and they can shoot ink from their mouths, though it is considered rude to do it in polite company. They have ten tentacles two sets on their back and six spanning the circumference of the waist. They are most known for being able to properly use all of their appendages in conjuction and are the most receptive to space faring outsiders with their cities built a bit more inland and they have the most space ports in places where they hold sway. The Raels are also to be found in other groups for their wanderlust and danger seeking going to any place where ruins have yet to be explored to make use of themselves. The Gailes are the last of the Idian clans and are usually varying shades of purple and dark blue with stark white eyes. They have four tentacles a pair located on their back just above their arms and one pair on their torso below their arms. They are the shamanistic sect of the Idians. Often considered to be the most quiet and withdrawn of the Idian people long time visitors will tell you this is untrue. The truth of the matter is that a gaile only talks when they have something to say, and sometimes they have a lot to say. Once a gaile opens up to you they will speak to you for hours on any subject, their favorite subject being the will of the ancestors written in the stars. The gailes believe that the mystery of any creatures life is written in the stars by their ancestors and one only need to learn to read the patterns to know what is expected of them in their lives. The Nautulans scientist have discovered that the Gailes possess a strange sort of psychic energy that is unique to the Idian planet, it is most often found in the Gailes but sometimes very rarely can be found in other clans and suspect it is a product of clan mixing. All Idians possess a strange strand of bacteria in their blood it appears to be harmless to all current living species but it bears a strange resemblance to a deadly form of bacteria that is present on many of the planets in the Dead Cluster. Civilization: The Squid-like Idians have a strong family structure that consists of one's home, then family, then clan, then city there are no countries but close settlements rely on one another in times of need to make ends meet. Cities are normally run by the circle of elders which consists of the leaders of the clans within the city. It is customary when being introduced to an Idian family that one introduce themselves and their clan. If one is clanless then there is usually a sadness that accompanies the acceptance of one such introduction. A newcommer to a family home is often greeted with a small meal and conversation. Idians like to talk and hear stories about different places especially about stars and other planets. There is a strong kinship with the sea and for a while many mistook the Sea kinship for some sort of religion. Idians are far more spiritual than religious believing in a universal harmony that exists in all things. So much so that entering into even a combat is seen as personal ritual where one offers up their body to another and in turn so to does the other combatant and it is agreed that there will be no repercussions against one or the others friends and family should one or the other lose the life they have offered up. Major Cities: Superego: A major inland space port on the largest continent Amygdalian Continent. Minor Cities: Innsmouth: start of the Rune's Bane scrimshaw empire Animals: Aderax: Translated as "to crawl in darkness" these super large gastropods roam the sea floors of Id. When they are nearing the end of their lifespan they crawl up on shore to die. An adult Aderax has a shell big enough to house the main room of an Idian family and are claimed on the shore by those about to settle down. Vanith: A type of large hermit crab that is capable of travelling long distances without water or food. They are tended to as pack animals by the Idians. They pull carts and carriages ferrying people from one town to another. They are incredibly strong but relatively docile. Plants: Yeral: A neon blue flowering plant native to the planet. For the Idian physiology it is a pain killer and sedative. For other aliens it works as intended but also has a Hallucinogenic qualities. For most societies it is illegal to take off world without a license which allows you to refine it into proper medicine without its side-effects. The Gaels use it on aliens to get them to understand their destinies written in the stars.